


Domesticity

by jturner36



Series: Doug & Carol - by Jordan Turner [13]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jturner36/pseuds/jturner36
Summary: This story takes place after "Friendly Fire".





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> The show ER, and all characters and situations borrowed from it, are property of Constant-C, NBC, Warner Brothers, etc. This fanfiction is for entertainment only, and no money is made from it. The story contains graphic scenes and words which may offend some readers, and as such, it is not appropriate for children under 18. This story is not to be archived or distributed without the permission of the author.
> 
> Stories in the series:  
> A Clean Break; Stages of Ending; Retribution; Covenant; Tap-dance; Free Falling; Blink of an Eye; Vivisection; Keepsakes; In the Steam; Through the Night; Cornerstone; Domesticity; Caretaker; To CH; The Empty Space; Tenderhearted; Intoxicated; The Present; Summit; The Harbor, Part I; The Harbor, Part II; Transition Game; Expectations; Joint Venture; Kiss of Life; Residuum; Aftermath; Letters Never Sent; Wonderful Things; The Mere Fragrance; Walking the Tightrope; Vernal Equinox; Bits of Broken Glass; What it's Not; Ayant Seulement L'Imagination; Culmination; Tidings of Comfort; Parallel Hearts; Visitation Rites; Wee Small Hours; Barometric Pressure; The Emerald City; A Peaceable Start; Mother's Day; Spilling Forth; Significant Other; Doug and Carol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had strong defenses built,  
His heart to surround.  
Not for long, when she appeared  
All the walls tumbled down.  
She had scars reminding her  
She was easily deceived.  
Only tears convinced her  
Once again to believe.

His ego would bend  
Learning the art of love.  
Her heart soon would mend  
Learning the art of love.  
\- Michael Franks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You coming?" she yelled from the kitchen. "It's ready."

Carol turned to open the refrigerator door and leaned in to see what else was there. Not much of anything, really. She sighed and realized that her plans for the day would have to include grocery shopping. Doug came into the kitchen and laid a hand on her waist. "Smells good, what'd you make?"

Carol smiled triumphantly. "Well, seeing as there was really nothing to eat, it's a wonder we have breakfast. Here's your Egg McHathaway."

"Oh, McHathaway's, a new franchise?" Doug teased.

"Well, maybe one day, when there's more to serve." Carol kissed his neck. "I have a million things to do today. There's hardly any food, I need to go shopping."

Doug looked at her with amusement. "I can go, Carol."

"Aw, Doug, are you sure? I don't know...I don't mind going."

"Yep, I'm sure. How hard can it be?"

She chided him, "Doug, c'mon, you hate to go shopping!"

"Yeah, well, this is different, we need food, " he insisted. "I'll do it."

"Sure you won't need help finding everything?" she asked, knowing he probably would.

He ignored the bait. "I'll take care of everything, it'll be fun."

"Okay. You go, I'm going to clean the kitchen from top to bottom, and the fridge will be ready for you to stock when you come home."

******

Doug walked to his car, thinking about her. About all the things he'd missed the first time around. Things like waking up with her in his arms. Like bringing her breakfast in bed, and seeing her smile with delight. Like renting really old movies and watching her fall asleep in the middle of them. Helping out around the house. Even going to the grocery store. Things that he'd never imagined he'd enjoy.

He'd always been worried that settling down would be difficult, or he'd end up doing something he'd later regret, trying to escape the sameness. What he was finding instead was that their domestic routine forged a closeness between them, a bond that was growing stronger. Their new relationship was not without its rough spots, though. Sometimes he felt he was underfoot, that he was disrupting her way of doing things. He put the pots back in the wrong cabinet, he used the wrong bathroom cleaner. Put too many clothes in the washing machine. He forgot to put his beer bottle in recycling or piled his dirty clothes in the corner, missing the laundry basket.

There were other things, too, that caused some friction. She liked to read books late into the night, in bed, disturbing his sleep or worked the crossword puzzle while watching television, then asked him a million questions about what she missed. Little things. Once in a while, Doug felt that she craved some time alone but was afraid to tell him. He wondered if he should stay at his apartment more often, give her a little space. But that was hard to do because he needed to be near her.

One thing was certain: He'd never in his life been as happy. Thinking about Carol, about how much fun she'd been, made him want to do something nice for her. He replayed the image of her in the shower last night, in his mind. Smiling, he knew that he not only loved her, he still lusted after her as well. She'd be awfully pretty, he thought, in something sexy to wear in bed. Doug checked his watch. There was more than enough time to get to the mall and look around, see what he could find. He'd find something special.

*****

"There," she said aloud to no one at all. Finally, the kitchen was scrubbed from top to bottom. The refrigerator was clean and ready to be restocked when Doug came home, the cabinets wiped down, the floor no longer sticky. Everything was shining. Carol was dripping with sweat, having cleaned for almost two hours. A shower would feel good, she thought as she left the kitchen, turning around once to admire her work. She stripped off her wet clothes and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on.

Carol stepped into the shower. It was hot today, and with no air conditioning in the house, she was looking forward to the refreshing water. It ran over her body and she scrubbed her skin, enjoying the roughness of her loofah and the smell of the soap. This loofah was a favorite of Doug's; he loved the opportunity to shower together and took great pains to wash her back with it. The tingling on her skin reminded her of him last night, showering together, making love in the cool water. Carol let herself relax, remembering the words he'd whispered in her ear last night. It was amazing, she thought, how easily they'd renewed their relationship.

She was having so much fun, learning to be relaxed and happy. And they were both learning to become a couple. Things had been going along well, considering. It was an adjustment, having someone around all the time. She'd lived alone for quite a while, ever since she and Shep broke up, and took a special pride in her ability to take care of things, to be self-sufficient. Doug was helpful, he really was, but sometimes she just was tempted to ask for a night alone, to live according to her own schedule, needing her own time. But as soon as she felt that way and he was at work, or at his apartment and she was alone, she realized that she missed him. Then, she couldn't wait until he'd come back.

It was a slow process, but she was gradually feeling more secure with him, more trusting of him. Sure, there was the incident with that new British surgeon. Carol had clutched, fearing he was returning to his old, flirtatious ways, though he had convinced her it wasn't true. They had discussed it just last night.

*****

Even though she had the fan blowing on both of them, it had been too hot to sleep. Doug was laying on his back, one arm underneath his head; his free hand skimmed along her arm, raising goosebumps.

"Hey, Carol -- I have an idea. Wanna go back into the shower?" He looked over at her, his eyes full of mischief.

Carol smiled back. "Haven't you had enough 'showering' for one night?"

"Well, it's too hot to do anything here...." he replied, grinning.

"Nah, I think I need to save my strength. I've got lots to do tomorrow. Thanks, though, for being so considerate, thinking only of me and my comfort," she teased.

Doug chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and she looked over at him again.

"What?"

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Why the sigh?"

Glancing at her, he answered, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Care to share your thoughts with me?"

"Well, I don't wanna make you mad...," he began.

"Tell me," she offered.

Doug shifted his body so he was facing her. "Okay. Here's the thing: You flew off the handle with me about that doctor."

"Elizabeth Corday?"

"Yep."

"Doug, we've been through this, I understand...."

"Hey," he interrupted, "give me a chance, okay?"

Carol retreated. "Okay."

"Carol, I don't wanna walk around everyday, worried about who I talk to and what people say, how they respond to me. At first, I thought Elizabeth was flirting, and I told her right away that I was involved with someone. But after I said that, she extended the invitation to my...involvee."

Carol laughed. "Your 'involvee'?"

Doug grinned back, "Well, she didn't use that word, but you know what I mean."

"Hmm," she said, "No, what *do* you mean?"

"Well, you know. You're my...significant other...yin to my yang...Lucy to my Ricky." Carol started laughing. "My better half, my...ball and chain." She hit him with her pillow and Doug chuckled. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently, speaking warmly to her. "My friend...my sweetheart...my lover. My girlfriend."

Carol closed her eyes, basking in his words, his voice. "I'm trying. Really. I trust you. It's just that...." She stopped, not sure of how to explain herself.

Doug prodded her. "It's what?"

Carol spoke thoughtfully. "I see what happens at work, and when we're out. You attract a lot of attention, Doug, I can see it. Sometimes I just think I'm not...." She took a deep breath and continued. "That I'm not enough, that I can't keep you interested."

Doug looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. He stroked her hair gently and turned her face so she would look at him. "Carol...I've been interested for years. That's not going to change." Doug kissed her lips softly, whispering, "I've waited for years...wanting you." Carol cuddled to him, holding on tightly, her body responding to his closeness and his voice once again.

*****

He was unfamiliar with the mall, having an innate disdain for shopping and crowds. He had always wanted to buy something like this for her, and while he had something in mind, he just didn't know where to find it. Wandering from store to store, he finally saw one with lingerie in the window and walked in.

A young saleswoman, probably no more than 25 years old, looked him over as he entered. It had been a long time since someone as good-looking had come in here without a woman on his arm.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh, hi." He had an idea of what he wanted to see her wear, but really didn't know what she would like. "Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm just looking."

"Well, my name is Candice. Are you looking for anything in particular?" She tossed her long brown hair over one shoulder.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just...I wanted to buy something for someone."

"I see." She smiled and Doug looked at her for the first time. She was a beautiful girl, her eyes were dark, her smile dazzling. "Are you buying this for your wife?

"No, I'm not married."

"Oh, mistress?" She was quite direct, he noticed, and he realized that she was coming on to him.

"Uh, my...." Doug stopped short and looked her in the eye. "It's for my girlfriend."

Candice smiled at him. "Hmm. Lucky girl. So, what size does she wear?"

"Size?" he said, trying to figure out what size she could be. "I don't really know, you know, exact numbers. She's about 5'6". Maybe about your size."

"Mmm hmm. That's a start. Most things, form-fitting lingerie, go by bra size. So...we're similar?"

Doug looked down, totally confused by now. "You know...maybe this was a bad idea. I don't really know..."

Candice interrupted him, her voice became quiet. "I mean is she, say...my size?"

He glanced down briefly, long enough to see her pull her shoulders back, trying to enhance his view, and now her question took on a whole new meaning. Doug looked up, surprised. She had wasted no time at all, getting her point across. He wasn't expecting to be pressed this way. Looking at her face again, he saw her lips part, her mouth softening into a seductive smile. He looked away, glancing at the door, thinking it might be a good time to leave. For some reason, though, he didn't move.

"Um... she might wear a...size small She's slender."

Grinning now, Candace felt she was getting his attention. "Oh, I see. So she's...smaller than me?"

Doug briefly looked over her body for the first time. She was shapely. Not slim or skinny at all, but curvy in all the right places. Her breasts were large and firm, her nipples almost visible through the flimsy fabric of her shirt. He looked back at her face, directly into her eyes. It was tempting, this flirtation, the repartee involved. "Well, she's...smaller."

Candice felt a little bolder now, thinking that she almost had his interest. "Hmm. She's older than me, right?"

"Um hmm."

Trying to prolong this conversation, she asked, "So, how long have you been with her?"

"A little while now," he answered.

"Too bad. So, you don't date anyone else...?" Her voice trailed off at the end, an invitation of sorts.

"No. I have...uh, no, no I don't." Doug looked down again.

"Too bad again."

Doug turned his attention to her and Candice moved closer. He could smell her perfume, see the glimmer in her eyes. As of late, he purposefully did not put himself in such a situation, though he would be lying to himself if he said she had no effect on him. Which was precisely the reason why he started backing down. "No, you know...I think I should go...maybe look somewhere else." He smiled.

"Hey, why leave now? There's no one in the store. Let's look at some things together." Her voice was clear, it was beautiful, and Doug was cautious. Where was this going? He should leave, he should do it now.

"So, let's see," she continued. "What exactly did you have in mind? Something for her to sleep in? Something to romp in?"

"Well, I like...um, something..."

"Revealing?" She lowered her lashes, he noticed.

"Uh...yeah."

"Do you like it when it's lacy, sexy?"

"I do." He heard a faint "Mmm" muttered under her breath.

"Well, then, something that's easy to take off?"

Doug pondered this, looking down again, and answered quietly. "Well...I like buttons, to unbutton things...take them off..." He looked at Candice squarely, his eyes smoldering just for a moment. "I don't mind a challenge." The faint beginnings of a smile crept across his face.

Candice smiled back, having his attention again. "You know what I like? I like it when you can make love with it on. When there's a slit here, an opening there, something that allows easier access."

"Hm." Doug took a deep breath and stared, soaking everything in. A thought flitted through his mind: It would be easy, very easy, to continue. And it was just what Carol was afraid of, it was just like what she had suspected the other day, with Elizabeth.

Candice looked at him, waited to see if she could entice him. And then, making a split-second decision, Doug finally spoke. "You know...I don't think I'll find what I want here. Thanks, though, for your help." Smiling briefly, he walked through the store and out the door.

Doug walked aimlessly around the mall for a few minutes. He was disturbed, a little, that the woman had affected him so. He had tried hard lately not to flirt at all, knowing how it would bother Carol, that she sometimes lacked the self-confidence to believe that she was enough for him. But she was. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of and he wanted to be faithful and true to her, to prove his worth, his commitment. It occurred to him that this was what commitment was all about: It was about keeping promises, about refusing the advances of other women. It felt good, knowing that he could do this, that he wanted to do it.

Looking up, he saw another store: Victoria's Secret. He decided to try one more time and walked in. There were many things to choose from, so he thought he'd look around and decide what he wanted to see her wear.

A saleswoman appeared, another young one. "Hi. Can I help you?"

Doug, feeling wary, was more direct now. "Hi. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend."

"Okay, great. We have nightgowns, robes, some teddies over there in the corner. If you need help, just holler."

Doug nodded and looked around. He caught a scent, a heady scent, somewhere in the store and looked around to see if he could find out where it was coming from. It would be beautiful, he thought, on Carol. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Something smells great, what is it?"

"Oh, that might be our Vanilla Lace."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Here, we have a whole display."

"Thanks." Doug looked at all the products. This would be just the thing, he thought, easier than buying lingerie to wear.

Doug picked up a bottle of spray and smelled it. He liked it, he could imagine it on her. There was soap, lotion, all kinds of things. He gathered up a handful of items and brought them up to the cash register.

The saleswoman smiled. "Did you decide not to buy clothes today?"

"Yeah," Doug grinned. "It'd be easier if she were here."

"Well, she'll love this, anyway. It's $35.14." Doug handed her the money and she bagged his purchase. "Thanks, enjoy."

*****

Carol turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a large bath sheet and wrapped it around her body. Taking a minute to towel-dry her hair, she finally walked out of the bathroom into the relative cool of her room. She pushed the button of the fan, making it whir to life. Opening the bath sheet, she laid down on the bed, letting the fan cool her down once again.

Doug, and their deepening relationship, was still on her mind. The problem was this, she thought: Her physical attraction to him was so strong, it bordered on dependent. Once she was near him, the sound of his voice, the touch of his hand, the feel of his lips on her skin, this all made her body change, it rendered her helpless. Sometimes she almost feared it, the way she lost all her composure, like she was somehow enslaved by his lovemaking. If there was one thing Carol hated, it was losing control. He made her lose control. His lovemaking was unlike anyone else's. Closing her eyes, she began fantasizing; daydreaming about him.

*****

He rushed in the grocery store, not wanting to anger her by being late. Doug wracked his brain trying to think about what she would want, what they needed in the house. A few non-essential items ended up in his cart as well, things Doug had thought about in the car and while he filled up the basket. He grinned, thinking about what her reaction might be. Finally finished, he helped bag the food, loaded up the Jeep, and drove home quickly.

Arriving at the house, he decided to let himself in quietly, intending to sneak his presents into the bedroom before Carol could see. He'd surprise her tonight. Slipping off his shoes, he walked toward the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and when he peeked in the sight on the bed took his breath away.

Carol lay on a towel, the fan blowing a few tendrils of hair onto her face. Her right hand was playing with a nipple, pulling it, squeezing it, stroking her breast. Her left hand was between her legs. Doug watched silently, his eyes filled with her as she moved her fingers back and forth, as her breasts rose and fell with labored breathing. Her soft moans were barely audible, but he knew her so well, he could tell she was close to climaxing. The rhythm of her hand changed, every muscle was flexed, and he watched as she arched her back and lost control of her trembling body. And then he heard his name, a whisper on her lips.

It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever witnessed.

Doug pushed the door open, wanting to join her, to make love to her right then and there, but Carol let out a gasp. She was flustered. "Oh, my God. How long have you been here?"

He smiled warmly; his eyes were soft, his voice low. "Long enough."

Carol turned away, feeling self-conscious that he saw her this way. "Doug, please give me a minute."

Doug had started to walk over to her, but stopped abruptly. He looked at her, confused. He'd seen her do this lots of times, when they were together, making love. Why did she react like this? "Are you...did I embarrass you?"

"I never intended for you to see me...like this."

"Carol," he began carefully, "that was beautiful. I loved watching you. Please don't be embarrassed. To see you...you were lovely."

Her voice was quiet; strained. "No one's ever seen me do this when I'm alone. It's...personal. I feel like you invaded my privacy."

Doug was taken aback. Sometimes it was so difficult, figuring her out. As open and free as she usually was, he never thought she would react this way.

"I'm sorry. If I had any idea you felt that way, I...I wouldn't have intruded." He was hurt, having been chastised. Turning around, he started walking out of the bedroom and stopped just at the door. His back still to her, he said, "Carol, I just wish sometimes you could see yourself through my eyes; see the beauty, the sensuality that I see." With that, he closed the door behind him and walked outsider to unload groceries.

*****

Carol was brooding. It was true: She didn't have any privacy now, with him here. It was more difficult than she'd expected, living with someone again, conforming to someone else's way of life, having to think twice before doing things in her own house. And now this. No privacy at all. Pulling on a T-shirt and some shorts, Carol walked slowly out of bedroom and made her way toward the kitchen. She could hear him before she could see him, opening and closing cabinet doors, putting things away.

Pausing at the entrance, seeing the food there, she silently fumed. Doug had emptied the bags onto the counter and she couldn't believe what he'd bought: Whipped cream, yogurt, butterscotch and chocolate sauce, honey. What on earth was he thinking? What had he done at the grocery store? He hadn't bought any real food at all, just a bunch of odds and ends that wouldn't amount to anything substantive to eat.

"Hey," he said softly as his eyes cautiously searched her, waiting to see how she'd react to him.

"Do you need help putting these away?" she asked, barely masking her annoyance.

"No, I'm fine."

Carol couldn't control her anger any longer. "Did you get any actual food?"

Scolded once again, he looked down and took a deep breath. "Well..." he began, but Carol cut him off curtly.

"Whipped cream? Chocolate sauce? Great, Doug, all we need is the ice cream, right?" Her voice had an impatient edge to it. "You know, you come into my house, turn things upside-down, barge in on me without giving me the courtesy of letting me know you're there, and now, when I ask you to do a simple thing like go to the store, what do you do? You buy dessert."

Doug looked out the window and then quietly spoke. "This is not about food, is it, Carol? I've already apologized for walking in on you like that. I didn't do it to hurt you. I thought you looked so...appealing...on the bed like that. And, anyway, I did buy food. I bought eggs and cheese and bread and milk...." Carol tried to interrupt him, but Doug waved her off and continued, his voice getting louder. "Hamburger meat and chicken and vegetables and cereal and fruit. Had you looked first, before you started yelling at me, maybe you would have seen that I'm not as incompetent as you believe I am. As for me turning things upside-down in your house, I'm sorry my being here has cramped your style. I can stay at my place if you want me to. Just let me know." With that he picked up his keys and walked quietly out of the house, to his car and, without looking back, he drove away.

She didn't bother to call after him. He was too angry to reason with, she thought, and she felt ashamed. Placing her hand on the refrigerator, she slowly pulled it open and sighed. It was full, absolutely full, of food. "Oh, Doug," she said aloud, closing her eyes.

*****

It was late in the afternoon and she still hadn't heard from him. Calling his apartment was futile: The phone rang and rang, but he didn't pick up. She left only one message, and hung up every time after that. As day turned to night, Carol admitted to herself that she'd overreacted, that she couldn't blame him for leaving. He was right: It wasn't the food that had set her off. It wasn't even him seeing her so vulnerable and exposed. Basically, she knew, it was fear. The fear that she was getting more and more dependent upon him, needing him in her life. Because needing him meant letting her guard down, exposing her heart. That terrified her. Even more terrifying, though, was the thought of being without him.

Carol gave up calling and flopped on the couch, looking out the open screen door. There he was, sitting on her front steps in the darkness. She approached tentatively, and opened the door.

"I'm glad you came back. I called you, Doug."

"I wasn't home." He was so subdued.

"Where were you?" She sat next to him, looking out into the street.

"I was just driving around, thinking." He looked down and fiddled with his shoelace. "I shouldn't have left, Carol. It was wrong to do that."

Letting out a sigh, she tried to explain herself. "No, it was me. I mean, I didn't want you to leave angry, but it was me. It's...I'm trying to get used to your being here." Doug looked at her with a questioning look and she continued. "I love that you're here, it's just...everything is so new to me. I wasn't expecting you to come home, to see me...on the bed."

"Is that all?

She shook her head. "I'm afraid, Doug."

"Afraid of what?" Doug reached over and took her hand.

"I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out it's all a dream." She looked over and squeezed his hand. "I don't want to wake up, Doug. I don't want it to stop."

Doug smiled and pulled her closer. "It won't. I'm here, I'm staying right here."

"I'm sorry, too, about the groceries. When I saw the whipped cream and the butterscotch sauce, I overreacted."

Doug bent his head down and spoke quietly. "Do you know what all that was for, Carol?"

"What?"

"For tonight. I was thinking about you at the store, and I wanted to have a special night. I even got some...some presents."

"What kind of special night?" she asked softly.

"Well, a kind of...'fun with food' night."

Carol was confused. "Fun with food?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, well...you know...."

Carol started grinning. "You mean...?"

"Um hmm."

After a few moments, she stood up. "Come on in, Doug."

****

The tray was on the night table; soft laughter filled the air. "I can do it," she protested mildly.

"Uh uh, I like undressing you. Nice and slow." His smile was lazy, his hands gentle on her body, warm on her back, holding her close to him. Even his mouth, his kisses, were patient. Carol loved this, his unhurried manner, how he sought her time after time. When they were alone, making love, she never doubted him.

"You amaze me," he whispered.

"How?"

"I love your softness, I can't have enough."

He unclasped her bra, her breasts filled his hands, making her press towards him. Thumbs teasing her nipples, stroking back and forth. Carol leaned into him, her hunger growing, her mouth hot and rough on his neck, and he quietly gasped. When she reached down, she took him into her hands, and stroked the length of him, already hard and smooth. "Who gets to go first?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Whatever you say," he answered, as he gently removed her panties, and began searching her. "Oh, you get so wet," he murmured. "So enticing." She felt him hard against her.

Carol whispered softly. "Not yet, we have lots of time. I'll go first." She withdrew from his embrace and fluffed up the pillows. "Lay down, I want to have fun." Doug did, a sly smile on his face.

Her hair tickled his chest as she kissed him, her warm mouth tasted his skin. Doug's muscles tightened, anticipating her touch. Her hands played with his nipples, stroked his chest. Taking a leisurely path, her tongue traced his ribs, following the line of hair on his stomach, approaching his hardness. He moved his hips forward, an instinctive reaction to his arousal.

His voice was rich; he was pleading. "Go down on me, Carol. I want your mouth on me."

"Soon," she promised. Carol reached up to the tray. Tilting her head, giving him a smile, she saw raw desire on his face, the passion in his eyes and it gave her such pleasure. "What to choose?" she mused quietly. "Vanilla yogurt, I think." Taking the yogurt, dipping the spoon in, she worked slowly. It was right above him, hanging precariously on the spoon, and then she tilted it ever so slightly, watching it slide off the spoon onto his hard penis. Doug recoiled, gasping from the cold, only to moan when the warmth of her mouth surrounded him, her tongue teased him, and then she started sucking. Gobbling the yogurt and him, licking every part, his shaft, gently pulling his balls, one by one, into her mouth, then releasing them, only to suck him in again. Carol did it over and over, each time waiting, making him beg for more.

"Please, I wanna come."

"What if I get full, Doug?"

"Please," he asked, urgency in his voice.

One more spoonful, her tongue twirling around him, and then she took him fully into her mouth, sucking hard, up and down, feeling the head grow, recognizing his tension, seeing his fingers clutch the bed, and finally he came, groaning quietly, closing his eyes and letting her control him.

After he was composed, he reached out for her and she came to him, kissing his warmth again, happy to have pleased him. As she lay her head on his chest, she felt his heart pounding within. He took her in his arms and stroked her face, her hair, all the time keeping his eyes closed.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

But he didn't respond. They stayed like that for sometime until his breathing became quiet and even. Carol thought he had fallen asleep and glanced up to see his face. He smiled at her, his eyes barely open. "I'm not going to sleep yet."

"No, Doug, just relax."

Doug responded by stroking her back, then getting his hands entangled in her hair. "Come here. I'm not done."

Turning her over onto her back, he dove into her neck, nipping at her soft skin as her hands gently cradled his head. "My turn. Honey first." Doug sat up and dipped his thumbs into the honey, rubbing her nipples. "Now I get to taste it." He nibbled on one, then the other, smiling with satisfaction as they responded. "Chocolate next," he decided. Taking the jar in his hands, he pulled the spoon out and slowly drizzled the chocolate over breasts, on her nipples, making her arch her back and sigh deeply.

Bending his head down, he followed each line, his tongue slowly licking each sweet trail, over her skin, her nipples; her voice urged him on. Reaching up again, he took the whipped cream and made two small mounds over her nipples and casually licked them clean, then drew her erect nipples into his mouth. "I liked that better. Let's see how it tastes somewhere else."

Carol braced, knowing what was coming, then tensed as he parted her legs and covered her clitoris. "Oh, cold!" she protested, and then she felt him, warm and gentle as usual, sucking the whipped cream, exposing her delicate skin, making her strain against his mouth.

"Are you ready to come tonight?" he asked, continuing his tender assault.

"Now...." she whimpered. He placed his hands under her bottom and raised her up so he had all of her in his mouth. His tongue worked furiously, and he felt her muscles quivering, her hands pulling his head closer. "Oh, oh...." she cried, and then she convulsed, breathing deeply, basking in her climax. Doug eased the pressure, tickling her lightly, letting her ride it out, slowly letting her down.

Now Carol's eyes were closed, and as she opened them and reached for him, she saw him poised above her, aroused and waiting. "Once more," he said lovingly, and then he penetrated her, letting his weight fall upon her, wanting to possess every part, needing this ultimate closeness. It was slow, sweet, not frantic, but she matched each thrust with her own, wanting him, needing him within her.

"I could love you like this forever, Carol."

He filled her ears with hushed words of love, with the sound of his release.

*****

Doug surrounded her with his body, savoring their closeness afterward. "Carol, I forgot, those things from Victoria's Secret...I left the bag in the living room."

"You went to Victoria's Secret today?" she asked.

"I was looking for something for you to wear, but I couldn't figure out, you know, what size...."

Smiling, she chided him, "I usually wear a small."

"Well, yeah, but the lady in another store said I needed to know more and I didn't know, didn't want to guess."

"Hmm. Probably needed my bra size. It's 34B."

"Okay, now I know for next time."

Carol paused. "You mean to tell me you went to the mall to buy lingerie? The ladies in the store must have had fun."

Doug smiled to himself. "Not too much fun."

Carol burrowed into the crook of his arm. "So...what else can we buy at the grocery store...for fun?"

Doug thought about this for a minute. "Maple syrup?"

"No, Doug. Too sticky. Maraschino cherries?"

"Well, we could...they have limited use, of course, but I could always...suck them one by one out of your belly button...." He laughed, and looked to her for approval.

Grinning at the thought, said, "Ummm...it's a possibility. Pudding?"

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate," she decided. "Definitely chocolate."

"Yeah, chocolate pudding," he agreed. "Cool Whip?"

"No, too artificial. Whipped cream cheese?"

"That's a bit heavy. Ice cream?"

"Ooo, too cold."

He pondered this. "Hmm...sometimes cold is good, Carol."

Enjoying his teasing, their silliness, Carol tackled him and burst into a deep belly laugh.

*****

The next morning, Carol rolled out of bed, the smell of bacon enticing her towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry, what's on the menu?"

Doug flashed a crooked smile. "You mean you're hungry after last night?"

"Well, just a little," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, well, today we have the Ross breakfast special."

"Oh...and what might that be?"

"Well, you fry up some bacon -- which, as you can see, I've done -- and you carefully lay it across a toasted bagel, right on top of the cream cheese."

Carol wrinkled her nose. "Do you get free coronary care for dessert?"

"Hey, it's very good, don't knock it. And, I'll work it off of you," he smiled.

"I believe you," she retorted.

Carol walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside for some orange juice. Pausing a minute, she looked over the door and asked, "Doug...grape jam?"

"Oh, jam," he drawled, smiling at her. "Hmm, let me think about it for a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were two hearts tuned together  
And beating as one.  
Ever new, each kiss was like  
The very first one.  
They explored each landscape  
Of their sweet intimacy.  
Never bored, love's horizon reached out  
Infinitely.

Both lovers and friends  
Learning the art of love.  
Homework never ends  
Learning the art of love.

Learning the art of love  
Requires some determination.  
You search for the heart of love  
In every different situation.  
You apply the art of love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
